The Light At The End Of The Tunnel
by Yaoi Lover 969
Summary: Roxas and Ventus are twins in an orphanage when some visitors come one day and decide to adopt them. They start living a new life with Cloud and Leon as a family and even enjoy a little romance.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi everyone I was inspired by MandaxPanda's Fanfic Fire for this story hope you all enjoy it. I do not own Kingdom Hearts if I did it would be a 100% Yaoi and Kairi would be dead. Please enjoy and review.

Roxas's POV

I was sitting in the lounge of the twilight town orphanage with my ipod on listening to heavy metal while my brother, Ventus, was sitting in our room. Aqua the orphanage owner had announced that some visitors were coming tomorrow so we should be on our best behaviour. Ven had been so happy about the prospect of being adopted and then I opened my big mouth and upset him like I always did when Aqua announced we were going to have visitors.

Hayner, one of the other orphans living here approached me with a worried look on his face like he always did whenever Ven got upset. He signalled for me to remove my headphones, once out he proceeded to lecture me, "Rox you should go up and apologise, you know how your brother is, he's very sensitive." I sighed and nodded not wanting to argue right now and plus he was right.

"Yeah, yeah I know Hayner," I replied irritatedly as I got off the couch and headed to our room. When I entered Ven was curled up on his bed. I walked over to him and sat in the edge of the bed "Ven I'm sorry you know what I'm like…" he looked over at me and nodded.

"Yeah I know," he said showing me a smile. It was then that we heard the front door open and Aqua's voice. I moved downstairs and towards the voices.

"Hey there Rox!" said a familiar voice just as I reached the door.

"Hey Terra," I said giving him a small smile. He grinned back at me.

"Where's Ven?" he asked as he looked around expecting to see him by my side.

"He's in our room you should go say hello he'll be happy o see you," I told him with a knowing smile as he blushed and headed towards our room after murmuring 'see ya later' to Aqua who chuckled.

Terra and Ven had a little thing going on that only the four of us knew about. Terra works as a model and is best friends with Aqua as they grew up together.

Ventus's POV

I was sitting on my bed when I heard footsteps leading up to the room I thought it was Rox so I just laid there. It wasn't till the door opened and I heard that familiar voice that I realised it was Terra "hey there Venny."

I got up and walked over to him waiting for him to close the door before I kissed him "Hey terra!" I grinned as I pulled him towards the bed to sit down. "How are you?" I asked him softly sitting down with him resting my head on his shoulder.

Terra smiled at me "I'm doing rather well you?" he asked as he wrapped and arm around my waist.

"I'm doing…okay…" I replied with a frown on my face.

Terra looked at me with a concerned expression "what happened?" he asked stroking his fingers through my hair.

I sighed softly "the usual…we have visitors coming tomorrow so I was excited about the prospect og getting adopted but Rox put a downer on it…"

Terra sighed softly keeping me close to him "you know how Rox, he's only trying to stop you from getting your hopes up."

"Yeah I know you're right…" I said softly and nuzzled into his neck. He smiled and pulled me into his lap, I blushed and smiled more.

There was a knock on the door before Aqua came in. "Hey Terra could you help out tomorrow? There is going to be loads of visitors."

He smiled and nodded "sure Aqua if its okay with you I'm going to stay here tonight means I don't have to travel all the way back early in the morning."

Aqua nodded "yeah makes sense," she replied before leaving us alone once again.

I snuggled close to him sighing softly as we sat there in silence. I wondered if Rox would come back up but guessed he didn't want to make things worse and would stay on the couch unless told otherwise. I looked up at Terra "I'm going to go down and get Rox I don't want him sleeping on the couch tonight."

He nodded and I got off his lap and headed downstairs sure enough I saw Rox curled on the couch headphones in and eyes closed. I walked up to him and gently patted his arm "hey Rox come up to the room and sleep."

He jumped a little opening his eyes before calming and nodding "sure." He stood and headed slowly up the stairs into the room and onto his bed, I followed close behind him. I climbed into bed and pulled Terra down with me, I snuggled close as he pulled the covers over us then we fell asleep.

The next morning everyone was up early getting ready for the visitors. Terra and Aqua had got loads of food and drinks ready and now we all sat and waited for them to arrive.

Roxas's POV

I sat on the couch with Ven beside me as the first people started to walk in. They all looked very ordinary and too alike. Then this beautiful blonde guy walked through the door with the awesomest hair ever. He looked too so much like me and Ven it was unreal.

I spotted Terra walking towards him, I grinned and nudged Ven gently he grunted and turned to me with a questioning expression. I grinned again and gestured to the blonde and then to Terra who was now having a conversation with him I could just make out what they were saying, "so Cloud you're looking to adopt? That's new didn't think Leon would go for it."

The blonde 'Cloud' let out a nervous laugh at that "well he's not that keen he isn't one for kids as you know he is meant to be sending Seph down today to have a look with me…then if there's a good report he'll come down with me to have a look…"

I didn't wait for Terra to reply as I pulled Ven with me towards the pair. "Morning Terra!" I said cheerily with a big smile. Ven looked rather awkward but he repeated what I had said after a moment.

He smiled at us "hello Rox, Ven," he said softly as he ruffled my hair "Cloud this is Roxas and Ventus they are two of the orphans here." Cloud smiled at us a little.

"Why hello there, how old are you two?" he asked softly as a silver head approached us all.

"We're 15…" Ven said softly Cloud grinned and ruffled his hair.

"Cloud." The silver head said making Cloud turn around.

"Oh hey Seph this is Roxas and Ventus," he said gesturing towards us in turn.

He looked us over one at a time before turning back to Cloud "they look just like you Cloud you sure you're not related?" he said in a joking tone.

Cloud gently hit his arm and smiled "I know it's funny." He smiled at us again. "Seph why don't you go look around? I want to get to know these two a little better." He nodded and walked away.

Cloud sat down on the arm of the couch "so tell me a bit about yourselves then I'll tell you about me."

I grinned as I spoke, "well as you know my name is Roxas I love rock, punk, heavy metal music and more. I'm a major goth as you can probably tell, I really want loads of piercings and tattoos when I'm older, Ven here is the complete opposite of me."

Cloud chuckled softly "very interesting for such youngsters. Well my name is Cloud Strife, I'm thirty two years old I live with my boyfriend Leon, I quite like rock music myself Leon does a little too. I also work as a model with Terra."

We sat there and chatted till Cloud had to go he said he'd make sure to bring Leon with him next time so he could introduce us and Seph seemed to have a knowing look about something.

Cloud's POV

"You want to adopt those kids don't you?" Seph asked in the car on the way back to mine.

"H-how did you know..?" I asked a little shocked.

He once again shot me a knowing look "you sat with them all this time you didn't look at any other kids and told them you'd introduce them to Leon," he said matter of factly.

I blushed a little at that "alright smart arse just put a good word in for those kids or I'll never forgive you." He chuckled and nodded as we pulled up outside the house.

"You know Leon will be a great dad if he just gives it a go." I was surprised to hear that from him but a massive dopy smiled crossed my lips.

"I know he will," I replied as we got out locked the car and headed inside. "Honey I'm home!" a grunt greeted us from the living room, we headed there to see Leon playing Need For Speed, trying his hardest to concentrate.

I walked behind him sneakily and bit gently on his ear lobe as a hand rubbed his chest the other gently stroking his crotch. He blushed and crashed his car. "Cloud!" he yelled half-heartedly.

I grinned "you know you liked it!" I said and poked my tongue out.

He shook his head gently "so how did it go?"

Seph and I both grinned "really good I came across two boys I'd like you to meet," I told him and Seph nodded in agreement.

"Alright I'll go tomorrow then." I grinned big and kissed him on the lips.

"I'm so happy! Thanks you Leon!" he shook his head softly, holding my hand gently.

"Idiot, but you're my idiot," he said softly as he kissed the top of my hand softly.

"Who knew Leon could be so soppy? Well I'm going to head home. You'll love those kids Leon." He waved at seph before returning his gaze to me.

I nuzzled into his neck softly as seph closed the front door. "Bedroom?" Leon asked, I shook my head and climbed onto the couch and onto his lap.

"Right here…" I said slowly and seductively.

Leon groaned and nipped at the spot on my neck that he knew would make me moan. I ground down against his crotch making him moan rather loudly. He kissed me passionately as he roughly grabbed my arse. I groaned as I kissed him back "h-hurry up..!" I mumbled against his lips.

He smirked and slowly started to pull my trousers down. I growled at how slow he was going this caused his smirk to widen. "Impatient much?" he teased.

I growled in response and he started to remove them quicker, now moving to take off my top once they were lying on the ground forgotten, leaving me in my boxers. I looked at Leon's still clothed form unhappily, I grabbed his top and ripped it from him exposing his muscular chest.

He watched me as I started to remove his trousers as well once we were both down to our boxers I released a sigh of satisfaction "better?" he asked and I nodded in response.

He grabbed my arse again and pulled me closer to him to kiss me as he started to massage my cheeks making me groan.

He flipped us so that I was lying on the couch with him hovering over me. He started to palm my growing erection making me moan. I pulled him closer to me so I could leave butterfly kisses down his neck onto his chest stopping at a dusty pink nipple sucking and nipping at it and rolling it between my teeth. He moaned as I moved to do the same to the other one.

He groaned and pulled away to lean down making his mouth hover over my erection. I panted softly. "L-Leon don't t-tease..!" he chuckled as he kissed my erection through my boxers before biting the rim of them and slowly pulling them down making the fabric rub on my erection and his teeth graze my erection. I groaned as he finally removed them.

I leaned forward and bit on his neck sucking on the spot leaving a big red hickey before pulling down his boxers slowly making sure my hand grazed his erection. He groaned softly and kissed me as I removed them.

I kissed him back before turning around putting my arse in the air "I'm ready for you," I said sexily.

Leon's POV

I groaned as cloud stuck his arse in the air god he has an amazing arse. "Preparation?" I asked as I began leaving butterfly kisses down his back.

He violently shook his head "no just enter me! I can't wait any longer!" I chuckled and bit down on his arse.

"As you command." I lined myself up to his entrance and slammed in. cloud screamed and clung to the couch, I let him adjust to my huge cock waiting for him to tell me when to move.

After a few minutes Cloud signalled for me to move. I began with slow thrusts at first then steadily increased the speed. "F-faster! H-harder!" he moaned out and so I obliged slamming into him harder and faster at his command.

I angled my thrusts differently aiming for his sweet spot which I found straight away. Cloud screamed out my name in pleasure as I grunted. He started to push back against me meeting my thrusts with perfect timing making us both moan.

He moaned more and looked back at me a look of pure ecstasy across his face. I lent over and placed a fierce kiss on his lips. One of my hands sneaked underneath him to pump his cock in perfect timing with every thrust. "L-Leon i-it feels…s-so GOOD!" he screamed as I assaulted his sweet spot. I grunted to let him know I felt the same.

After a few more thrusts Cloud came into my hand and on the couch, his walls tightened around my cock and I couldn't hold it in any longer after a couple more hard thrusts I came deep inside him coating his walks with my cum.

We panted a little as I leaned on the back of the couch "b-bed..?" I asked him softly. He shook his head and pulled me down to snuggle as he closed his eyes. I smiled and pecked his cheek. "Good night love."

"Good night Leon," he replied with a yawn before falling asleep, I soon joined him.

The End.


	2. Chapter 2

The Light At The End Of The Tunnel

Cloud's POV

I woke up the next day and yawned. Leon was still asleep on top of me. I groaned and attempted to wake him "Leon get off." There was no response. I grinned a little and started to rub his limp cock.

Soon enough he woke up groaning "Cloud…what are you…doing?" he asked groggily.

I grinned as he sat up I stood to move into the kitchen "nothing just waking you up so I can make breakfast before we go to the orphanage," I told him as I started making waffles.

Leon grumbled and stood stretching "cloud you should put some clothes on," he said as he headed upstairs. I continued to make the waffles by the time Leon came back down they were ready.

"Dig in!" I called happily as I headed upstairs to shower then get dressed. When I came back downstairs Leon was finished eating "ready?"

"Eat first Cloud," Leon said sternly but I just ignored him and continued past him towards the door grabbing my coat on the way "Cloud."

I sighed and turned towards him "I'll eat later I'm not hungry at the moment. Leon gave me a look that said 'you better!' I smiled when Leon went to grab his coat then joined me by the front door. I leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips before heading for the car.

Leon followed me and got into the driver's side then we were off. It took us half an hour to reach the orphanage. "The things I do for you Cloud."

I smiled "I know, but you'll love these kids trust me," I said softly as we pulled into the orphanage. We walked to the door and rang the bell. The lady I believe her name was Aqua answered the door.

"Why hello we didn't expect visitors today, come in!" she said rather loudly. I smiled sheepishly and walked in with Leon close behind me.

"We've come to see Roxas and Ventus," I told her looking around to see if I could spot either of them.

Leon's POV

"I believe they are in their room. I'll go get them for you why don't you sit down while you wait?" she said while gesturing to the couch. We nodded as she went off. After a few minutes she returned with the two blondes that looked so much like Cloud it was unreal.

"Cloud we aren't adopting them just because their similar to you," I told him firmly.

"Idiot that's not why I want to adopt them! Just sit down and have a conversation with them will you!" I sighed and nodded as they carefully sat by us on the couch.

We sat with the boys for a couple of hours we got to know each other quite a bit and I found out I didn't hate all kids. They were really fond of Cloud already and they soon warmed up to me.

As soon as we got to the car Cloud spoke, "so what do you think?"

I looked at him over the car "they are alright," I said trying to be cool.

Cloud had a massive grin on his face. "Can we adopt them?" he asked eagerly.

We got in and drove home when we got into the house and sat on the couch I looked at him and watched as a look of hope ran across his face and I couldn't say no. "…Alright…"

He almost jumped up "r-really?!"

I shook my head at his silliness "of course" I don't say those kinds of things for fun!" he grinned and hugged me.

"I'm so happy! Thank you Leon!" I chuckled as he leapt off the couch and dialled a number I assumed to be the orphanage. "Hi Aqua we'd like to adopt Ven and Rox is it okay to come over now to do the paper work so we can take them tomorrow?" there was a pause. "Thanks Aqua!" he put the phone down and turned to me. "Come on we have paper work to fill in now."

I nodded and stood following him out to the car. We got in and headed back to the orphanage. Once there we rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer.

Sure enough Aqua answered the door. "I'm so happy that you like those two they are always let down at these sorts of things," she rambled as she let us in.

"Can we go tell the kids?" I asked wanting to let them know ourselves. She nodded and took us up to their room. She knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal Roxas. "What's going on?" he asked looking from Aqua to us then back again.

"Cloud and I would like to adopt you both," I told him. His expression changed to one of shock as if to say 'What? Us? Why?' I smiled warmly at him and ruffled his hair affectionaltely "Why don't you tell your brother while we sort out the paperwork?" he nodded closing the door before he was heard walking to the other side of the room.

"Right, paper work." We nodded and followed her to her office. She put a load of paper work onto the table "it's probably best to fill it in at home and bring it in tomorrow."

Cloud nodded "but we can still take the kids with us tomorrow, right?" Aqua smiled and nodded as she gave me all the paper work to carry. We headed out to the car "I'm so excited about this!" I let out a soft chuckle.

Roxas's POV

I stood in the middle of the room shocked. Ven was looking at me as if I'd grown wings. "What's going on?"

I took a couple of deep breaths before answering, "we are going to be adopted…" I said slowly and clearly so he'd hear.

He almost leapt off the bed "r-really?" is it Cloud and Leon?!" I nodded slowly still trying to get my head around it. We were both shocked.

"W-we should pack ready…" I said softly. Ven went to get our suitcase and nodded. We sat there for most of the night packing. Terra came to visit Ven as well and was delighted to hear the news, he even offered to help us pack. At one o'clock we decided to go to bed so we'd be okay in the morning.

Within five minutes I found myself drifting off. The next thing I know its tomorrow morning and Aqua was waking us. "Come on wakey, wakey! You want to be looking good for when your new parents get here!" we groaned and looked at the time.

"It's too early!" I complained as I shut my eyes again.

I heard Aqua tut at me "dear me they are going to be here in an hour to find two lazy kids in their wake eh?" she said disapprovingly.

At that we both jumped out of bed "In an hour?!" I exclaimed and she nodded. I gasped and ran to the bathroom stripping on the way so I could quickly jump in the shower. I had probably the quickest shower in history running back to my room with the towel wrapped around my hips not sure what to wear.

Ven hurried off to the shower as I finally decided on a black t-shirt and back skinny jeans with my spiked choker and makeup.

We were ready by the time Cloud and Leon turned up. We greeted them at the door and walked with them to Aqua's office where we waited outside.

Cloud's POV

We sat in the office and handed in the paperwork I was almost bouncing off the walls while Leon was a little more nervous. "Now are you sure you want to adopt?" she asked as she took the papers from us.

Leon nodded as I spoke, "we are a hundred present sure we want to adopt." She nodded and had a quick read through the paperwork once that was done she stood.

"Congratulations on adopting Ventus and Roxas!" she exclaimed happily. I grinned and kissed Leon's cheek. All three of us left the room and turned to Ven and Rox "go get your suitcase guys!"

They squealed and ran up to their room. "You're going to love them Leon!" I exclaimed happily. He nodded and held me close as we waited for them.

They returned a moment later one big suitcase between them "let's get you two home," Leon said softly as he headed to leave. The kids quickly followed with me close behind them.

Within half an hour we reached home. "Now guys you can either share a room or have one each."

Roxas grinned "I want my own room!" he got out the car and dashed to the door waiting for us to go and open it. As soon as it was open he ran upstairs and opened the doors to the rooms upstairs. He found the room he wanted and plopped down on the bed. Ven soon found his room too with that we all settled down for the night.

A/N: Hope you guys like the new chapter more sex coming in the third chapter! Sorry it took so long to update work is really tough at the moment


End file.
